borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happypal
= Vault = *user talk:happypal/Archive 1: Archive for all talk previous to February 22nd 2012. = Discussion = You overwrote several recent changes to Elemental Damage Just FYI. (Whether those changes were worth preserving is a different issue.) Dämmerung 15:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure what happened. Must have been a conflict, but Mediawiki did not detect it. Thanks for pointing it out. happypal (talk • ) 16:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::It's a mark of your credibility that when you made an edit that appeared to suggest that 1.5 x 1.5 x 100 = 230 (that is, accidentally unrolling QamarPI's correction), I spent about half an hour during breakfast wondering what factor I was overlooking. Dämmerung 16:21, February 27, 2012 (UTC) candidate for deletion your a sysop for 15 or so more hours. i hereby expand your charter. have a go. 07:35, March 2, 2012 (UTC) busy time mazel tov, mate! 14:18, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Herzliche Glueckwuensche! Dämmerung 15:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the help ...with the QA wiki. I'll ask axman to contribute whatever he's learned recently as regards fixing his own farmory glitch. Fun fact: the last five or so glitch questions were subbed by the same UC. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 17:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) on the rebound is it about time for a new one of these? 13:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) MonoBook redux Looks like Wikia made a change at central that broke Monobook last night. Big patches of white background/black text appearing in page bodies. I don't see any recent changes to our own MediaWiki.css that would explain it. Dämmerung 15:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I just saw that something strange was up. I'll investigate, but I won't have time this WE. BTW, it's not just monobook. Oasis looks broken as well :/ happypal (talk • ) 15:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::On closer investigation, it would appear the problem comes from the Oasis skin (css). I think it would be safer to let wikia fix it, then try to patch over it ourselves. If the problem is still persists, I'll start taking action. happypal (talk • ) 15:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I just informed wikia we have a problem. Let's wait and see. happypal (talk • ) 15:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks. By the way, I'm pretty much sans BL for the next few weeks. I'll try to continue to edit, but it will be difficult for me to playtest. (Which is frustrating, because I've enjoyed experimenting with the various accuracy numbers. It is a subtle and complicated topic. Did you know that SMGs, like sniper rifles, reduce their accMin to zero when sighted? Did you know that having sight_none on a weapon removes the usual spread buff when sighted/scoped? Did you know that the pygmy marmoset is the world's smallest mammal?? Too much fun.) Dämmerung 15:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Wikia has given me an official answer: "Thanks for contacting Wikia. This is something we found out about a few days ago, and it's part of our site-wide upgrade to MediaWiki 1.19. Our engineers are going to correct the default CSS soon and that will resolve the problem. If you need anything else, feel free to let us know as well!". So there. They are aware, we just need to wait some. happypal (talk • ) 06:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Seems like the issue continues yes? I have re-contacted wikia. happypal (talk • ) 16:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Still busted, yeah, but I'm kind of marginal on the wiki this month. Was going to wait until next month before resuming my whining. Dämmerung 17:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) re:Template:Example Oops, my bad. I was just following the template help guide & didn't seem to have any probs. I'll do my best to make sure it don't happen again. My latest understanding is that by adding '/whatever' to my starting user:page - eg. myname/test or myname/example & then work from there - that will keep everything in it's rightful place? Cheers, 13:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's no biggy. Yes, anything under your user name is yours to do whatever you want to do, provided it does not break the wikia TOS. You could write a Roland on Brick fanfic if you wanted. happypal (talk • ) 13:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Category Oops G'day, me again. Dunno how I managed it but my Irongrom/Scratch page seems to be listed in the User Templates Category. I've looked all over the page to see if I left a bit of 'borrowed' code in that shouldn't be there, can't find any. Please feel free to change/edit whatever you need to do to set it right. Cheers, 09:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Found it & fixed it 09:21, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry to not have gotten back to you in time. I'm glad you found a solution in the mean time. happypal (talk • ) 15:33, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Critical talk Hey, frequent wiki reader and game mechanic enthusiast here. I'd just like to inform you that it IS possible to one-shot an alpha. Oddly enough, it only happened about 1/6 times for me, with the rest being left with only a tiny bit of health. I was fighting the same alphas at lost cave you mentioned, with a non-elemental sniper rifle with 115 damage and the only two damage-modifying skill points in Caliber. I was level 17 at the time. PS. Going at larva crab worms with a sniper rifle may be retarded, but if you've got a good aim and five points invested in focus, it's a viable tactic. 01:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your feedback. :I did some more testing, and it is indeed possible to 1-shoot an alpha, but there is definitely some sort of critical overkill protection thing built in. I did some tests with a high level Bessie, and even though I was 1-shooting them, the Alphas were taking more damage from shots in the back than shots in the mouth... :The thing about viable in borderlands is that the game is easy, turning anything "doable" into "viable". It certainly ins't "optimal" though. happypal (talk • ) 06:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) campaign might want to hit some talk pages. 02:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Was gonna do it on monday. Thanks. happypal (talk • ) 12:39, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Congrats I see you are an ADMIN now!! Congrats it worked out this time. 15:14, August 2, 2012 (UTC) What she^^^ said! Thanks for going through all that electioneering bullshit, let alone volunteering to serve. When are you going to hand out political patronage? Can I be an ambassador, can I, huh, can I? Dämmerung 15:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget to jigger the appropriate CSS to paint your userid in admin-blue. Dämmerung 15:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) admin ship Congrats and enjoy, you deserved it :) Auntarie (talk) 12:46, August 3, 2012 (UTC) RfA You are welcome. My stance did not change( see my comment on previous RfA), only my vote. Since I still had no reason to be against you, I decided to just vote yes and leave the rest of my opinions out of it. Should you get the rights, I believe you can do the job. I still dont want the job, so more power to you http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png 21:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Templated Categories With regards to the Infobox weapon template, I took a look at the categories that were being generated after seeing Dr. CF stumbling through the Sloth page with manual category attempts. There's a hiccup with the weapon type category. }| }}}}} generates a category from user input to the infobox. If people input a lower case word where two words are present then the article starts sprouting bad categories, eg. "Repeater Pistol" correctly categorises as "Category:Repeater Pistols", but "Repeater pistol" categorises firstly as "Category:Repeater Pistols" and also redlinked to "Category:Repeater pistols". :=>I stumbled upon this myself, and did not figure out what was causing it, But did not dive that deeply into it. That said, if someone inputs "Repeater pistol", that is wrong, so it is not a big problem. :I think you are on the right track tough: There seems to be two redundant entries, one in "Template:Weapon category", and the other in the main template. I also don't think that linking through to Template:Weapon category is necessary. I think the switch idea is great, but it might as well remain on the primary template. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand what you mean by this entire section. :I won't be able to look into it in the upcomming 2 weeks. The template, and in particular, the parts regarding type categorization, were not originally mine. Hack away all you want. happypal (talk • ) 08:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy trails, Happypal You've left us a nice going-away present. I'll try not to do too much damage during your absence. Dämmerung 16:39, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ty for the zombies. Anything interesting happen here in the last two weeks? happypal (talk • ) 07:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::A bit of infobox template modification. Infobox locations has been adjusted to account for Borderlands 2 and after a bit of discussion the inhabitants and level fields have been removed. A new vehicle infobox has been added. Now... back to that weapon infobox categorisation. ;) I had a more thorough look and I'm confidant that it's just that one line linking through to the secondary weapon category template that triggers the conflict when someone supplies a lower case term. My suggestion at this point is to remove the linked template and pull the switch into the primary template, modifying that Eridian category part in the process. I was just waiting on your return to get a second opinion. -- WarBlade (talk) 13:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) congrats mazel tov, mate, on the bump and the recent marriage. there but for the grace of the 4N631 go i. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 18:04, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :TY. No more vacations for me for a while though :( happypal (talk • ) 07:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) User of the month Awwh, you didn't have to go and do that :3. Mathematical exploration and debate is my specialty, that's all ♥. 18:57, August 27, 2012 (UTC) topnav i have added "pix w/o cats" to topnav to make it easier for editors and sysops to find uncategoriz/sed images on this wiki. 22:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) element/rarity need new. E-Tech. 20:41, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I can handle, Doc, but I'll need either temporarily elevated privilege or else relaxed permissions on mediawiki:common.css. Dämmerung 09:36, September 30, 2012 (UTC) busy? are you? 23:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Out of curiousity re: weapon tables If it turns out one of the manufacturers has more than five model names, what should I change the values to to not totally arse up the table? Evil Tim (talk) 13:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say you use 16 for the titles, and 14 for the individual rows: 16 + 6×14 = 100 :Don't do it by hand though! just have your favorite editor do a s/16/14/ and s/20/16/ (in that order). happypal (talk • ) 14:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC) read and revise at your leisure A slightly more organized effort at attacking the BL2 enemies navbox. User:Nagamarky/Scrapbook. 16:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Creamer I don't think it's the full title since other weapons have prefixes that override "Miss Moxxi's." It's just that the Creamer is (apparently) a completely fixed build so can't ever end up with any other prefixes. Undertaker can only end up with the prefix "Steel," but the page isn't called "Steel Undertaker." Evil Tim (talk) 22:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :You are right. happypal (talk • ) 07:53, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Disambiguation terms in parenthesis By general convention are presented in lower case unless they are proper nouns. Longbow (grenade) is the optimal version... -- WarBlade (talk) 12:42, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hum... The argument is that in the context of borderlands, titles or specific terms are proper nouns. The lead section of any weapon page will reference things with caps ("The Lyuda is a Legendary Sniper Rifle"). I'll admit I'm not so sure about grenade though. Imo: "a Promethean Grenade" "a grenade", "a Longbow Mod", "a Longbow grenade". Yeah, I'll revert grenade. I'll leave "Sniper Rifle" as is though. happypal (talk • ) 12:51, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Sniper rifle is a common noun too. At least it should be when presented in general text, or in this case a disambiguation clarifier. Where words like "sniper" are present in the names of guns they should be capitalised, but otherwise not. We have this problem all over the wiki. (Title) instead of (title) is really frustrating to see. -- WarBlade (talk) 13:00, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Got it. happypal (talk • ) 13:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hyperion Just a heads up. Last night I was puzzling over the the problems with the random structure that people have slapped into existence with Borderlands 2's Hyperion content, and came to the conclusion that the fix lies in emulating the Bandit delineation. ie: *''Hyperion'' - *''Hyperion (manufacturer)'' - Straight page move *''Hyperion (faction)'' - Moving some of the content from Hyperion Robots and ditching Hyperion Robots I'll get on this tomorrow. I'm bringing it up in case there are templated links or auto-generated categories in the templates that might cause issues, and you're the most recent person to have been tinkering with these extensively, so you'd be the person to know. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:02, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :TY for the heads up. happypal (talk • ) 06:47, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I've left the existing Hyperion article as is for the moment. I don't see a need to create a disambiguation page, and frankly the update to sort out that abysmal Hyperion Robots page took much longer than I'd planned. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Stubs Question: What constitutes a gun page as not being a stub any more? What sections are required to make it no longer a stub? User:DynastyW 12:34, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :As of right now, I'd say a page with *picture *filled infobox *Leading description *flavor text *nav boxes Is enough for being a nonstub. It may still have the "cleanup" tag if it does not have proper grammar though... happypal (talk • ) 12:51, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Just wanted to make sure that I wasn't removing stubs from pages that still needed it. User:DynastyW 12:54, October 9, 2012 (UTC) vids #anything by IGN is, i believe, auto uploaded on wikia via spiderware. #Jorge is staff and is under pressure to produce buzz. #yes i have an opinion and i have agreed to suppress it. #i will not object to you resisting a format change. neither shall i encourage you. i will say that policy backed by community support has trumped staff on other wikis. : 19:42, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :I hate the way they've been set up to dominate the page, even before editors get a chance to add text content enough to relegate the videos further down. We could shift them a bit though - do what I did with all those "Video Walkthrough" sections back in the day and thumbnail them up beside the mission objectives where there is a bit of empty space on the right. Just a thought. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:27, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I think at best, a good video can compliment a good article by illustrating something in the article, or by adding to the article in a way that is not possible with words. I'm OK with videos in those cases. ::The problem is that as it is, the articles are the videos. This is not acceptable to me. We can keep them, but they need to be toned down to be something "extra" to the article. ::I don't have a format in mind, but warblade seems to... happypal (talk • ) 11:23, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Template links Hey there Happy, I'm not sure what you changed on Axton's skill nav, but his Quick Charge skill needs to direct to his own Quick Charge (Axton) rather than Rolands. All the other skills he shares with Roland seem to link to the correct location, its just the one that wasn't doing its correct duty. 23:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) for your review User blog:Fryguy42/A Modest Proposal - Range data 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:54, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Added wrong category http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:BuckUpIcon.png I had the something wrong in my clipboard and pasted it there by accident... Then i checked how to delete categories but seems like only admins can. So please delete the wrong category and sorry for this little mistake. Evileich (talk) 14:55, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's all right, the category wasn't actually created, so there was nothing to delete. Even had you created the category, no harm done. Thanks for the uploads. happypal (talk • ) 15:24, October 26, 2012 (UTC) calling all code monkeys the weighted loot pools in BL2 have provided us with yet another troll cave, the Drop Guide. in the interest of avoiding further edits like "also drops from the Warrior" and "found in a chest in Butt F*ck Caverns" i started work on Template:Random. unfortunately, i found the necessary code well above my paygrade. ideally, the template would work similar to Template:This. adding to the Conference Call page would generate "The Conference Call is obtained randomly from any loot source but has a slightly increased chance to drop from the Warrior." at your leisure would you kindly take a look at the code and see if this can be achieved? much appreciated. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:57, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'll take a look on monday. happypal (talk • ) 00:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Fry asked me to tell you that I already handled it for him. Don't worry about it. The new stuff is at Template:Random and Template:Quest loot 00:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Mission Loot Hey, so I saw what you did with the random template, which turned out pretty good. Fixed some issues of adaptability. You also made a much better documentation page than I ever could. Think you could take a look at Template:Mission loot and do the same? I don't see much adaptability issues besides adding the force link changes to be necessary, but the doc page could really be spruced up. Thanks, 16:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'll take a look. happypal (talk • ) 16:42, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::The real tric with documentation is to just forget about the doc template, and simply write your own doc, as if it were an article. happypal (talk • ) 16:44, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah but technical writing is all I can do... :::You know, I think you could copy paste the entirety of template:random into template:mission loot. Apart from the words actually used, it is the same template. Edit: Well, not 100% actually... I'll look. happypal (talk • ) 17:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Would it be possible to enter the Warrior page as i have some more info that may prove useful to the community. Thanks Harpzeecord Harpzeecord (talk) 19:29, October 28, 2012 (UTC) thanks for your reply but i am still unable to edit the page it just says it is protected from editing thanks HarpzeecordHarpzeecord (talk) 20:29, October 28, 2012 (UTC) is there anyway to disable editing on a page you have created because i made a page on the armoured bandit and would appreciate if it wasnt edited by others (apart from admin obviously) Thanks HarpzeecordHarpzeecord (talk) 22:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :There is no ownership on a wiki, so the page you created isn't yours more than anybody else's. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it anyways, since protection doesn't provide that kind of granularity. :Did you just want this to avoid conflicts while editing? Should be fine now, no? happypal (talk • ) 11:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Weapon tables with multiple manufacturers I'm wondering if there's a more elegant way to put horizontal separators in a weapon variant table; things like Spiker and Dart with multiple manufacturers on the same table would benefit from being divided up like that (since the particular manufacturers' weapons are most directly comparable to each other) but the only way I've found to do that is stick a blank row in, which looks bad and would probably break the table if anyone used the sort buttons. Can't use multiple tables on one page because the later ones take their image numbers from the first one. Evil Tim (talk) 10:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Optional fields should do it no? happypal (talk • ) 11:40, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Eh, I thought subdivisions would look better to divide it. It's not so bad with things like Blaster, but for Spikers I think it'd work a lot better that way. Also, what do you think of this? I've been working on tables for all the barrel and manufacturer combinations. Evil Tim (talk) 12:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Handled it, and that's about as far as it will go, Tim. It's such an insignificant piece of info that there is no need to go hog wild. To implement it, just add the parameter |manufacturer = MFCName. If you wish to bring any more of it up, talk to Fry, as he says it's good enough. 21:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Weapon parts Yeah, I could probably get almost all of them from my current screenshots (~2,200 as of now). Be a bit of work identifying each one since I mostly do it by aesthetics (the barrels are easy because they only match the lines of one Body) and might take a bit of editing with things like the Dahl sniper body where the magwell is right behind the grip. Currently I've got another thing to do (build IMFDB's page for blops 2) but I'll get to editing screencaps of weapon parts next time I'm off work. Evil Tim (talk) 07:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ahot (talk) 15:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC)hi, i'm a new member, i want to add some quotes from maya and others, and i cant find the editing button. Dr. F said it locked due to heavy vandalism and i must say hi to other admins to get enough edits to not be new anymore. thank you for noticing this, and hi!15:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC)Ahot (talk) for your review Forum:Request_For_Adminship:Fryguy cheers, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 01:00, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Element colors. I request that an administrator edit the MediaWiki:Common.css element color entries according to the following table, which mimics the relevant text color in Borderlands 2. Please reply here or on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or objections. Thank you in advance! 09:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Looks good to me. Well done. What about , btw, no change? :- Change done. :PS. I took the liberty of adding a "right now" column, which represents the current state of the css. happypal (talk • ) 10:54, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't include a change for transfusion because I had no weapons with which to take a screenshot and grab the color from :P. ... Upon search, I notice that there is no text color for transfusion. Its rarity is great enough that only red or white text describes it, as far as I can tell. 19:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Transfusion is not an element. It is a grenade/weapon effect that can appear beside any element. Dämmerung 06:11, November 30, 2012 (UTC) New Rarity Definition? Reference to our convo: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NOhara24#Care_to_join_us_in_the_chat.3F 23:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Please see Talk:Unique - it may be germane. Dämmerung 06:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Relevant to a point, but I'm vying for an overall subdivision: Those that are Quest Items and those that are from Loot Sources. Obviously guns can fall into either or both, so yeah, it would give a clearer definition to the terms. 13:41, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Missions Nav Template LOL, I was wondering how long it would take you to get annoyed with it! :D The other thing I was thinking of doing with it to tidy it up was maybe blanking the top level template and have it call sub-templates to transclude through, eg. The entire contents of might look something like this: But I don't know. Maybe it's better to play around with the collapse like you were doing, in the interests of keeping the collapsed version as small as possible on the page. I'm in two minds about it, being a little worried that the nav template is going to be an ever-growing and bloated monster. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:41, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I couldn't get the collapse to work. See if you can. But if neither of us, or anyone else, can, then something will have to change. happypal (talk • ) 15:25, December 12, 2012 (UTC) thank you ...for your support in my recent (successful) RfA. your support will not be forgotten in the coming days of the revolution. your newest benevolent dictator, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:15, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Disambiguation pages I've been going through Category:Disambiguations and attempting to use WhatLinksHere to find and fix all links to the disambiguation pages themselves. I cannot do so on locked pages such as Special Weapon Effects. In addition, Lilith having a skill called "Assassin" is a problem (actually that entire disambiguation is a massive cluster**** at the point). I'm not sure where the source code for the skill infobox is, but it doesn't allow the use of piped links. Therefore, we can't change the link to Assassin, only to Assassin (skill), which looks sloppy. If you could help me with these issues I'd appreciate it. Thanks. Cheesedude (talk) 04:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hum... litith doesn't actually have any skills named assassin, but a skill tree. The page needs to be moved accordigly. I'm not sure which skill infobox you mention though... :As for the protection. I regret that this wiki is so protection happy. In particular, it seems the default is to protect until somebody requests un-protection. We *really* should protect with a default timeout, say 1 month or something. :But yeah, feel free to ask about any other issue. happypal (talk • ) 07:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Thankyou for your work, btw. happypal (talk • ) 07:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Uhhh, Happy? Any chance you could slow down and check your edits as you go? On the Overload disambiguation, I'm reading "Grenadier could refer to Grit"... -- WarBlade (talk) 12:27, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oops. Typo. It can happen to anyone. More seriously though, if you see anything else, tell me. I'm currently re-reading what I just did. happypal (talk • ) 12:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::I found it. Its . I see you've dealt with it though. A separate parameter for the link. :::::I would agree on the protection issue. I've never found indefinite protection to be a good thing on most wikis. A page gets locked for x reason, then forgotten about long after protection could have been lifted without issue. Cheesedude (talk) 17:41, January 3, 2013 (UTC) sig policy as yet there is none. you are welcome to write one based on guidelines in the how to sig forum posts. or you can msg me your suggestions and i will write one in < 1 week. tyvm for addressing this issue. 07:59, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :Signature height no greater than 15px :Identifiable name required :Link required :WarBlade (talk) 12:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Random Template So, I had an idea. Weapons like the Slow Hand drop from multiple, non-raid bosses. Do you think you could modify the boss parameter so that, if there is a 'bossname,bossname', it would replace the ,'s with ']] and happypal (talk • ) 09:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Testing visual editor This is a test edit. Testing code. Hello! Hello! Hello! : Hello! Hello! That's it. happypal (talk • ) 13:31, February 21, 2013 (UTC) My Wall I had left one last message on my wall. Appreciate it if you could respond. Just so I can do some tuneup on my script. 18:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Updated Script I just did all the Tediore weapons/items today. If you see this before the recent activity is washed away, you'll see all the edits. Else, you can find them on my Contributions, as I just used my account. Tell me if there is anything that needs to be changed when I run it next.  ''MadCrayolaz'' ®  16:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Ran again for Jakobs, updated. No longer places a space after infobox if there is a template above it.  ''MadCrayolaz'' ®  13:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Moonbase the page Moonbase is wrong its Moon Base its two words not one big word :The Borderlands Wiki serves to document the game and in the game files, specifically vo_ep9_pt1_13_echo_angel for example, the text reads "moonbase". -- WarBlade (talk) 20:03, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, what he said. If the game/devs decided on a specific spelling/style, then that is what we use. Specifically, I think it is a "moon base" that is simply called "moonbase". The same could be said about the "bunker" called "BNK3R". happypal (talk • ) 21:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC) naming names are you the card responsible for the color of names? if so i have a request from the community for the chatmods names. 01:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know about responsible, but I know about how to change them, yes. happypal (talk • ) 09:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ty. chatmods want to be #19C6BC. 10:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Done. I also updated the list with our new chatmods (MadCrayolaz, InfinitysCross and Lynne1984), and one new bot (Ilvandelbot). Let me know if I missed anything. happypal (talk • ) 11:07, June 19, 2013 (UTC) tyvm. 14:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) For your review... Whenever you get a chance, could you look over the BL2 sliders? Any comments or suggestions are appreciated. Thanks. 02:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Location images blog post Hi! Can I ask you (because you are an administrator on this Wiki) to comment and contribute to my blog post? I need the input of more prominent users of the Wiki and would like to hear your opinion! (same message sent to the other admins and community members) 16:43, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back Its good to see you back again. Been a while. I couldn't stay away plus I quit drinking so I make much more sense now. at least to myself 07:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) BL1 Shield Delay Value I'm putting together a proposal for better BL1 variant pages, and I've hit a small snag. Shield charts require 'delay', which I can find using gearcalc for any shield below lv 62, but not for anything lv 62 or above... I was wondering if you knew of a way of getting this data. Apologies for bothering you about this, but the other's I've asked haven't been able to answer the question. 20:37, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, I wrote the article. You can get it with simple math actually. I'll give you a complete answer/formula tomorrow. happypal (talk • ) 22:35, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Apologies for responding so late, I've been very busy with my classes. Thank you so much for this info. I feel the fool for not looking at the shield page to begin with (hindsight is 20/20), but at least now I can definitely complete my proposal (in time)! 21:05, October 28, 2013 (UTC)